Beauty and the Blue Dragon (Chris1702 Style) Part 10 - "Neflite"
Cast: * Prince Adam - Neflite (Sailor Moon) * The old Peddler - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * The Enchantress - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Belle - molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Gaston - Neflite * Lefou - Jedite (Sailor Moon) * The Bimbettes - Mina/Sailor Venus, Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Serena/Sailor Moon * Maurice - Andrew (Sailor Moon) * Phillip - Himselfs * Wolves - Thesmelves * Lumiere - Alvin Smith (Chipmunks Go Into the Movies) * Cogsworth - Happy (Chipmunks Go Into the Movies) * Mrs Potts - Bianca (The Rescuers) * Chip - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Pig - Itself * The Feather Duster - Barbie (Chipmunks go Into the Movies) Transcript: * Neflite:Who Does she think she Is That Girl has tangled with wrong Man no one say no to Neflite? * Jedite:Gh They've Done right? * Neflite:Dimissed rejected Publicly humiliated why it's more than i can Beer * Jedite:More Beer * Neflite:What for Nothing Helps I'm Disgraced * Jedite:Oh you Never Neflite, you've got to pull yourself together (Sining) Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Neflite (Neflite Punches) Every guy here'd love to be you,Neflite Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by youAnd it's not very hard to see why * Lita,Mina and Serena:Oh * Jedite:(Sining):No one's slick as Neflite No one's quick as Neflite No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Neflite's For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on * All Friends (Sining);No one's been like Neflite. a King-pin Like Neflite! * Jedite (Sining):No One's got a swell cleft in his Chin like Nefilte! * Neflite (Sining):As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! * Anime and cartoon Villians:My, what a guy that (Nefilte's who stands with pride) Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips * Jedite:(Sining): Nefilte is the best and the rest is all drips * (accidentally throws Beer) * all:No One fight Like Nefilte no one bites like Nefilte * Rocky:(singing): In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Nefilte! * Lita Mina and Serena:(singing): For there's no one as burly and brawny * Nefilte (singing): As you see I've got biceps to spare * Jedite:(Singing) Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny * Nefilte (Speaking):That's right! (singing) And every last bit of me's covered with hair! * Anime and cartoon villians:(Singing) No one hits like Nefilte, matches wits like Nefilte! * Jedite (Singing): In a spitting match, nobody spits like, Nefilte! * Nefilte (Singing): I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey! * Anime and Cartoon Villians:(Singing) Ten points for Nefilte! * Nefilte(Singing): When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, Every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! * Anime and Cartoon Villians (Singing):No one shoots like Nefilte. Makes those beauts like Nefilte! * Jedite:(Singing) Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Nefilte! * Nefitle (Singing):I use antlers in all of my decorating! * Anime and Cartoon Villians:(Singing) My what a guy! * Andrew:Help! Someone help me! * Dr.Frankenstein:Andrew * Andrew":Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeo * Jedite: Who? * Andrew:Molly . We must go. Not a minute to lose! * Nefilte:Whoa! Slow down, Andrew Who's got Molly locked in a dungeon? * Andrew:A Big A Dragon a Horrible Dragon * (Laughs) * Tiger's Eye:Is it a Blue Dragon * Andrew:Huge * Hawk's Eye:With a long. ugly snout? * Andrew:Hideously ugly! * Klaus Vorstein:And sharp, cruel fangs? * Andrew:Yes, yes. Will you help me? * Nefilte:All right, old man. We'll help you out. * Andrew:You will? Oh thank you, thank you! * Tiger's Eye:Crazy old,Andrew He's always good for a laugh! * Nefilte:Crazy old Andrew Hmm? Crazy old Andrew Hmmm? (Singing) Jedite I'm afraid I've been thinking. * (Jedite is still under the chair.) * Jedite:A dangerous pastime-- * Nefilte (Finishing line) I know, (singing) But that wacky old coot is Molly's father, And his sanity's only so-so, Now the wheels in my head have been turning, Since I looked at that loony old man, See I promised myself I'd be married to Molly, And right now I'm evolving a plan! * Nefitle:If I.... * Jedite:Yes * Nefitle:Then I.... * Jedite:No, would she? * Nefitle(whispering)...GUESS! * Jedite:Now I get it! * Both: Let's go! * Both (singing): No one plots like ????!, takes cheap shots like Nefitle! * Jedite (singing): Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Nefitle! * All (singing): So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Nefite! * Andrew: Will no one help me? Category:Beauty and the Beast Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Chris1702 Category:Movie Scenes